


We Go to Ballgames

by sherlockian1895



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Baseball, Eventual Romance, Jason pureness, Longing, M/M, Marvin is a jealous dad, Marvin's new to this whole dating thing, Matchmaking, Romance, They go to ballgames, Whizzer is perfection as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian1895/pseuds/sherlockian1895
Summary: Marvin and Jason attend their weekly baseball game for some much needed father/son bonding time. This one, Marvin decides, is much more frustrating than the others.AKA: Marvin and Jason meet Whizzer. Jason loves him. Marvin can't decide if he wants to strangle him or jump him.





	1. The Ball is Tossed

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this sitting around for a while and I do have a second chapter started. If there's interest I'll try my best to continue it as I can. *Life as a college senior and grad student suuuckkkss*

Spilt popcorn crunched under Marvin’s shoes as he shuffled behind Jason to their seats. He stumbled over other fans’ knees, blocking their view of the game, and issued apologies on rote. Marvin sighed as they finally made it to their seats, late because Jason didn’t want to quit the chess game he had been in the middle of when Marvin came to pick him up.  _ Dad, I only have twelve more moves until I checkmate myself, just wait.  _ Since he and Trina’s divorce, Marvin had decided to start taking Jason to the local minor league team’s baseball games every Friday night. His work sponsored the team, so procuring consistent tickets hadn’t been a problem. What  _ was _ a problem, however, was the extremely attractive man sitting on the other side of Jason.

“It’s only the bottom of the second, we’re not  _ that _ late Dad.” He was taken out of his trance by Jason’s outburst. 

“Hmm? Yeah kid, though we could’ve been here at the top of the first if you weren’t so intent on finishing your chess game.” Jason gave him a look before returning his attention back to the field. Marvin’s field of vision was still filled with the younger man sitting next to Jason. He raked his eyes over the man, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed due to the man’s current focus on his camera. The man’s perfectly styled hair had been the first to catch Marvin’s eye, though as his eyes traveled further down the man’s face, it was the plump pursed lips with tongue just slightly protruding, that caused him to take pause. 

“I can practically feel you staring at me, asshole,” the man said, causing Marvin to jump. He immediately looked away as the man removed the camera from his face. Jason was too enthralled in the game to have even noticed. “If you're going to stare you can at least have the decency to give me your number later.” Marvin felt the flush in his face; he couldn't just ignore him now. 

“I’m sorry, I just, I was curious as to why someone would bring such a fancy camera to a baseball game.” The man scoffed, leaning back in his seat and readjusting his immaculate attire.  _ Who wears practically a suit to a baseball game? _

“I’m the team photographer, idiot. The official pictures have to be somewhat high quality.” Marvin felt the heat rise in his chest at the man’s response.  _ How exactly was he supposed to know that? _

“Well excuse me for thinking the team photographer wouldn’t be sitting in the cheap seats,” he flared. If the pretty boy wanted a fight, Marvin was more than up for it. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, egging the man on. 

“You can get the best view of the player’s asses from these seats,” the man smirked. Though Marvin had finally come to terms with, and accepted, his sexuality, he had yet to do anything significant about it; besides divorcing Trina, of course. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping that Jason was too focused on the game to process the interaction happening on either side of him, more for Marvin’s sake than Jason’s. The conversation with Jason about his preference for men had gone surprisingly well, except for the unforeseen consequence of Jason attempting to be his wingman ever since.

“Did you say you’re the  _ team _ photographer?” Jason asked, turning his attention away as the inning changed. 

“That’s right,” the man said, looking over Jason to give Marvin a look of triumph. “The name’s Whizzer.” He extended the hand not holding his camera out to Jason.

“Is that your real name?” Jason asked skeptically. Marvin groaned at his son’s lack of social graces, readying himself to apologize.

“Last time I checked. It’s what I answer to anyways.” A smile formed on Jason’s face, approving of Whizzer’s response and shaking his hand.

“I’m Jason,” he chirped. “Do you really like baseball, or are you just here because it’s your job? My dad  _ hates _ baseball, but he’s still here because he thinks it’s good ‘father-son’ bonding time.” Again, Jason was the epitome of tact. 

“Nah kid, I love baseball, but this does pay the bills.” Whizzer smiled and looked over top of Jason’s head. “Now, this handsome man beside you must be your dad.” Jason made a face of disgust.  _ So much for him being my wingman _ . 

“Marvin,” he said, grudgingly offering his hand. Whizzer cooly grasped it, shaking his hand firmly. 

“Pleasure,” Whizzer replied, eyes locking with Marvin’s. It was in that moment he felt as if Whizzer could see directly through him, right into the part of his brain he was desperately trying to quiet the thoughts of. Marvin shuddered and shook the feeling, releasing Whizzer’s hand and trying not to think about the burning imprint it had left on his own. 

“Can I see some of your pictures?” Jason asked Whizzer expectantly. Whizzer gave Marvin another smirk before replying.

“Sure kid, just don’t break it, or your dad here will be buying me dinner  _ and _ a new camera.” Marvin scoffed at Whizzer’s offhandedness, but Whizzer just smiled and let Jason hold his camera, showing him the buttons to push to scroll through his previous pictures. 

“Wow,” Jason murmured as he looked through Whizzer’s photographs. “These are really good! Do you know the players?” 

“Well enough,” Whizzer replied. “I might even be able to swing something for you after the game if you want.” Marvin, eyes focused on the game, was intent on trying to ignore the ongoing conversation between his son and Whizzer. This was mostly due to the fact that the stupidly attractive man had irritated him and had captured Jason’s full attention, something Marvin seemed increasingly unable to do, but also because if he kept his eyes focused on the pristine baseball diamond, he could keep himself under the illusion that looking at Whizzer did  _ not _ make his heart race. 

Fed up with this stranger’s ability to connect with his son, Marvin abruptly announced, “I’m going to get some snacks. Jason, do you want anything?” No response. “Jason?” 

“Hmm, what?” he responded hazily, tearing himself away from the pictures on Whizzer’s camera. “Get what you want Dad, I don’t care.” Jason’s apathy fueled the fire already smoldering inside Marvin, and with a huff he left the two, heading towards the concession stand. 

“A hot dog and a beer please... Yes, a  _ big _ one.” The woman handed him his order and Marvin skulked over to one of the tables nearby. The presence of the countless other fathers and sons surrounding him became oppressing, and Marvin gulped down his beer. What had he done to deserve his son fawning over a stranger instead of enjoying the game with his own dad? Jason had met this stupid, charming man for all of five minutes and had already abandoned Marvin for him. It was only when he noticed the pain of his fingernails digging into his palm that he took a deep breath, trying to release his pent-up anger like Mendel had taught him.

_No_ , Marvin thought, _this is ridiculous. Jason is just impressed by his fancy camera and connection to the baseball team. I’m his dad, he loves me_. With a sudden urgency he quickly returned to his seat, leaving his uneaten hotdog behind. “Jason,” he shook his son’s shoulder, “it’s time to go home.”

Jason’s head whipped up from whatever Whizzer had been pointing out to him. “But Dad, it’s only the bottom of the eighth, the game’s not over yet!”

“I just want to beat the traffic, that’s all.” Marvin looked at the scoreboard. Their team was losing 5-1. “And I’m pretty sure we’re not going to win tonight, okay?” The look of disappointment on Jason’s face was almost enough to break Marvin’s resolve and have them stay, but the moment Whizzer turned to face them, his decision stayed firm.

“Well I’m sorry you’ve got to leave so early buddy,” Whizzer said, frowning. “Maybe next game I’ll be able to get you that signed picture then?”

“Thanks Whizzer! Dad, did you hear that? Whizzer’s going to get me an autographed picture!” Marvin could feel the anger that he didn’t want to admit was jealousy starting to rise again.

“We’ll just have to see if we’ll be here next Friday,” he replied, forcing the words through his teeth. “I don’t know what your mother has planned for you--”

“But Dad!”

“Hey, it’s no problem kid.” Whizzer handed Jason a business card for a photography studio. “If you can’t make it next week, just stop by my studio and I’ll have it waiting for you.” He ruffled Jason’s hair before the kid took off past Marvin. 

“It was nice to meet you Whizzer,” Marvin said, sticking a hand out as a peace offering. However, Whizzer only stepped closer to him, invading his personal space. He was so close that Marvin had to look up to meet eyes with the taller man. His heart raced, much to Marvin’s irritation, and only increased as Whizzer raised a hand to Marvin’s mouth. The feeling as Whizzer wiped what appeared to be a bit of leftover foam off his upper lip left Marvin’s nerve endings going haywire.

“It was nice to meet you too, Marvin.” His name dripped off of Whizzer’s tongue, and Marvin was overwhelmed with the urge to completely lap it up. He felt something being slid into his hand as Whizzer stepped even closer. “Give me a call sometime,” Whizzer whispered, hot breath tickling Marvin’s ear. 

“I--” But just like that, it was over. Whizzer had backed away and was nonchalantly packing up his camera, as if he hadn’t just left Marvin in a puddle at his fingertips. “Goodbye,” he clipped, running after Jason out of the stands. He had no time for this  _ irritating _ man, and was already planning his excuse to Trina as to why Jason couldn’t come over next Friday. Because if Jason came over he knew he couldn’t say no to another baseball game, and Marvin was ready to do whatever it took to avoid seeing those brown eyes and perfectly coiffed hair again. 


	2. The Pitcher's Handsome (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update. I have plans for the second part of this chapter, but I thought that this was a good breaking point for now. I hope you enjoy, and reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated!

If he was being honest, Marvin was completely unsurprised to find himself pulling into the Weisenbachfeld driveway on Friday evening. It was his usual routine after all. He would come by after work and get Jason, they’d head to the baseball field, have some snacks, get ice cream after the game… Some good father-son bonding time. Looking forward to Friday nights with Jason got Marvin through his usually hellish work week. Except for today. 

Marvin had done his best to finagle a legitimate reason as to why Jason needed to stay with Trina and Mendel this particular Friday night, but Trina was having none of it, blasting holes through his shoddy excuses with cannon fodder.  _ Really Marvin, you’re going to have to do better than that. If you have a date or something, you’re just going to have to move it.  _ The mention of a date made Marvin shudder. It was in fact, the complete opposite of a date. _ Jason has been looking forward to this game all week. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so excited. He keeps talking about some wizard character. Is that the mascot? _

Whizzer.  _ Whizzer _ . Marvin was internally fuming. The man that Jason had only known for a few hours already had him more excited to go back to a baseball game than Marvin ever had. Fatherly instincts overriding his urge to completely avoid the pretty boy whose phone number somehow permanently resided in his wallet, Marvin gave in, and found himself in the exact situation he had been hoping to avoid.

“Hi Dad!” Jason eagerly slid into the passenger seat. 

“Hey kid, how was school today?”

“Fine. Are our tickets for the same seats? Do you think we’ll see Whizzer? I told Matt and Lucas that he’s giving me an autographed picture from the team, and if I don’t show up at school Monday morning with it, they’re going to think I made the whole thing up.” Marvin could feel the residual effects of Jason’s continuous bouncing up and down in the seat next to him. 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” This statement was as much for Marvin as it was for Jason. 

_ Marvin lay on top of his bed, not even bothering with the blankets, staring at the piece of cardstock in his hand. The black, neatly written numbers on the back of the card taunted him as he struggled with what he was currently feeling. On the one hand, Marvin couldn’t help but be attracted to the pretty boy with the perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect clothes. The buttons on his shirt became oppressive as Marvin remembered Whizzer’s lips pursed in focus, tongue just poking through, imagining how wonderful they would feel, tracing lines down his neck… _

“No, he’ll totally be there,” Jason stated confidently, as if Marvin didn’t know anything, which was usually the case. “When you were getting food Whizzer asked if we came every week, and I said yes, and he said that if you were going to be there then he definitely would be.” Marvin’s response caught in his throat, hoping Jason wasn’t directly quoting Whizzer. A quick glance at the kid’s face gave him no help in determining if Whizzer had actually said he would be there if Marvin was, or if Jason was just nonchalantly throwing pronouns around.

_ The click of the doorknob turning ripped Marvin from his indecent thoughts and he scrambled to occupy himself with something, anything else. “Dad?” Jason asked slowly. _

_ “Yeah?” Marvin replied, catching his breath.  _

_ “You said you’d make popcorn…” Marvin unsuccessfully tried to conceal his sigh of relief.  _

_ “Right! I’ll be out in a minute, go pick what movie you want to watch.” As soon as Jason had left Marvin felt his shoulders crumple inwards. He haphazardly threw the card with Whizzer’s number into his sock drawer and slammed it shut. He was going to go be the dad that this  _ stranger _ could never be to his son. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to see him again anyways. _

“Well, like I said, just don’t get your hopes up. Artistic people like that are notorious for having strange schedules.” Jason seemed to shrink into his seat as he looked out the window wistfully, the disappointment evident on his face. Marvin kept his eyes glued to the road, hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. The baseball field approached far too quickly for his own comfort and the now ever present fishhook behind his navel pulled his insides down further. He did not need to be  _ nervous _ about seeing the pretty boy whose mere existence excited and infuriated him.

“Dad you coming?” Jason’s tap on the window pulled Marvin back to reality and he quickly gathered himself. Though he was trying more and more to be open with his son, Jason couldn’t be privy to his current predicament.

“Yeah, let’s go. Who do you think’s pitching tonight?” Marvin easily distracted himself with conversation about the team, hearing Jason’s predicted starting lineup and batting order. The mundane chat calmed Marvin’s heart rate as they made their way to the stadium, and he was almost able to pretend he didn’t spend every other glance since they got inside looking for that head of brown hair. To Marvin’s relief, Whizzer was nowhere to be seen when they finally made their way from the concourse to their usual seats. Jason let out an exaggerated sigh as he sat down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Marvin watched as Jason disinterestedly scrolled through whatever was on the device, taking no interest in the starting of the game whatsoever.

“Looks like you got the starting pitcher right,” Marvin threw out, trying to strike up a conversation with his son. 

“Yeah,” Jason huffed, returning his attention to the screen in front of him. The look of disappointment on Jason’s face pulled on Marvin’s heartstrings. Though he desperately wanted to believe he was relieved at Whizzer’s absence, he couldn’t ignore his own feelings of disappointment every time a tall, brown-haired man came into view. “Listen kid, I’m sorry he’s not here. He might just be running late, that’s all.” Jason perked up at the reassurance from his father, smiling for the first time since they had arrived. He slipped his phone away, finally engaging with both the game and Marvin. 

As the innings changed, Marvin was entertaining Jason with some truly terrible baseball jokes: “Which animal is the best at playing baseball?”

“I don’t know Dad, what is it?” 

“The bat! Get it, the bat, because it’s the, well, yeah, you got it…” Jason cringed, but before Marvin could admonish him, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

“I bet he actually thinks he’s funny,” said the voice Marvin had been hearing every night as he closed his eyes. He whipped his head around, glaring up at the intruder. Their eyes met, just for a moment, and it took every bit of self respect Marvin had not to crumble as Whizzer smiled at him and winked suggestively. 

“Whizzer!” Jason exclaimed, hopping out of his seat and practically climbing over Marvin to get to him. The moment was broken, and Marvin quietly sighed in relief. “I didn’t think you were going to come! Did you bring the picture? I told all my friends at school about it and --” Whizzer ruffled Jason’s hair, trying to calm the bouncing boy down.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ve got it right here,” Whizzer replied, patting the work bag that rested at his hip. Jason’s eyes grew wide as Whizzer lifted the strap up and over his head, setting the bag down on the empty seat next to Marvin. Whizzer pulled out a cardboard envelope from the bag, holding it just out of reach of Jason’s grasping fingers. “Didn’t your dad teach you to be patient?” he asked, smirking at Marvin.

“I tried, but you know, dads don’t know anything, right Jason?” Marvin smiled, enjoying seeing his son squirm.

“Daaaaaaad…” Jason whined. Marvin’s eyes met Whizzer’s once again, but instead of butterflies, there was a shared understanding, a bond formed over deciding Jason’s fate. He smiled and gave Whizzer a slight nod, encouraging him to finally give in. Jason ripped the envelope open the second it touched his fingers, and he quickly retrieved his coveted prize from within. 

“Wow!” The glossy photograph flopped in the wind, giving Marvin a view of the signatures covering the team picture. “Everyone signed it Dad! It even says ‘To Jason’ on it!” The photograph was quickly thrust into Marvin’s hands, and Whizzer let out an  _ oomph _ as Jason threw his arms around the tall man’s middle. Surprised, Whizzer stood frozen. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jason praised in quick succession. His body relaxed and he patted the top of the small boy’s head. 

“It was no problem, they were happy to sign it… Couldn’t have done it without your dad though,” said Whizzer, eyebrows raised in Marvin’s direction. Both Marvin and Jason looked up at the brown-eyed man quizzically. “He’s the one who came up with the idea to get the whole team for you. I was just gonna get you one guy.” Marvin and Whizzer both knew this was a lie, but Jason’s quick change to hugging Marvin kept him silent.

“This is awesome Dad, thank you so much!” Marvin’s heart swelled. Maybe his son did love him after all.

Jason eventually returned to his seat, all interest from the game lost once again as he spent his time snapping pictures of his newfound treasure, his fingers whipping across the keyboard to show it off to his friends. Whizzer took up the seat next to Marvin, and they were now shoulder to shoulder. Marvin couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the warmth of Whizzer pressed up against him in the tiny stadium seats. They paid each other no mind, or rather, Marvin tried his best to take in all of Whizzer whilst simultaneously pretending to be engrossed in the game. 

Every once in a while, Marvin thought he felt a firmer press against his shoulder, or a nudge to his foot, but they were so subtle, and Whizzer seemed to remain perfectly still, that Marvin brushed them off as his imagination. The seventh-inning stretch came, and Jason was off to buy some sugary snack that was going to keep him up all night, when Whizzer finally spoke.

“You’re welcome,” he said abruptly.

“Excuse me?” Marvin questioned, turning his body to face Whizzer and knocking his knees on the seat in front of him.

“You’re welcome. For making that shit up about you helping me with the photograph.”  _ Oh...right. _

“Oh, um, yeah…” Marvin ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

“Well don’t expect me to always come through to make you look like a cool parent,” he huffed. “It’s a one time only kind of offer.” Marvin’s knuckles turned white, grasped around the armrest.  _ God, what was he thinking?! All this stupid, pretty boy seemed to take pleasure in was reminding him how all it took was a signed photograph to get Jason to love Whizzer more than him. _

“Listen, I -”

“It could be more than a one time offer though,” Whizzer continued, not seeming to notice Marvin’s protestations. “If you’re willing to pay.” The glint in Whizzer’s eyes combined with the last statement caught Marvin off guard.

“What?” he asked, confused. Whizzer grinned, his perfectly white teeth distracting Marvin from the devilish look in his eyes.

“You,” he drawled, putting a finger on Marvin’s chest, “go out for a drink with me…” Whizzer’s finger had found the gap in his shirt between the buttons and was working its way underneath. “... And I’ll keep helping you be the cool father you so desperately want to be.” Wide-eyed, Marvin tried desperately to calm his heart rate, but there was only so much he could do with the frankly stunning man now lifting his chin up, their eyes meeting. “What do you say?” Marvin gulped and nodded without thinking. “Perfect.”

Whizzer quickly removed himself from Marvin, who remained frozen in place, as Jason came bounding down the stairs back to their seats. “They were out of cotton candy so I had to get a sno-cone,” he moaned.

“Sorry kid,” Marvin mumbled, still trying to process what he had agreed to.

“Well, Jason, Marvin,” Whizzer stood up abruptly, “it was a pleasure as always.” Once again the accompanying suggestive wink sent Marvin reeling. “But unfortunately duty calls for me to go down and get some shots of the game.” Jason looked up from his phone, lips a bright blue from his sno-cone.

“Thank you again Whizzer! This picture is going to make me the coolest kid on the chess team!”

“I don’t think that one’s too difficult,” he chuckled. “Marvin, you have my card.” Just as before, he was off before Marvin even had a chance to respond.  _ A drink? With the infuriating, sex on legs, man who haunted his every waking, and sleeping, thought? What had he gotten himself into? _


End file.
